youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Spot
'Spot' is a dog in Harry and the Haunted House and the TV series where he is one of the main characters. He was given to Harry D. Rabbit by his music star friend Billy Joel and is Harry's pet puppy. About Him *He is the son of Earl Earwax's late pet dog Spunky and the brother of Princess (who was given to Amy Fourpaws), David (who is kept by Earl), Wilma (who is also kept by Earl) and Dino (who is kept by Earl too). His four talent show acts are "Piano Man" with his owner Harry and Billy, "Put Your Little Foot Right There" with Harry, Billy and Amy as well as Harry's little sister Olivia Rabbit, Earl Earwax, Sherrie Swafford, Stinky Jones and Steve Perry join in, "Oh, Sherrie" with Steve, Harry, Earl and Amy, and "We Are The World" with everybody. Spot is a white puppy dog with a black spot, black eyes and a red collar around his neck and Harry loves him very much. He travels everywhere with the group (Harry D. Rabbit, Amy Fourpaws, Earl Earwax and Stinky Jones) especially concerts, zoos, school, amusement theme parks, restaurants and friends' homes (except Stinky's apartment because his grandfather is allergic to dog and cat fur and fancy restaurants because pet dogs are not allowed in fancy restaurants so Amy dog-sits him while Harry and his family go out to eat in fancy restaurants). Spot is best friends with Harry, Amy, Earl, Stinky, Harry's family and the Journey band members and other music stars and good friends with the upcoming teacher Mr. Conrad alongside Harry. He is also the only dog that Ross Valory of Journey likes and luckily doesn't slobber on him. Valory hates other dogs that slobber on him. Spot loves sweets cookie jars and frog cookie jars. He and Harry are winners of National Pet Day and are co-hosts alongside Joel in Harry's Beach Talent Show as well as talenters there too. Spot even adores the band Journey so much especially Steve Perry and his girlfriend Sherrie Swafford as well as all the other Journey members. He was seen with his rainbow colored dog musketeer mask on battle and killed Chucky Barnes's wicked pet snake Angriness, scratching him repeatedly and biting him in two, killing and devouring the snake and biting his scaly skin off for snack time much to the defeated bully's shock. Spot loves Harry and all his friends: the other kids and music stars too. Plus, his favorite trolls are Biggie, King Peppy, Mandy, Moxie and Fuzzbert. He is a detective dog and is very clever who always loves playing smart. *Weapons: His teeth and claws *Gender: Male *Favorite Troll: Biggie, King Peppy, Mandy, Moxie, Fuzzbert *Favorite Song from the Beach Talent Show: "Piano Man", "Put Your Little Foot, Right There", "Oh, Sherrie" and "We Are The World" *Favorite Costume: Rainbow Musketeer mask *The Jungle Book Role: Gray the wolf pup (who is voiced by Harry's younger brother Danny Rabbit who also played infant Mowgli) Harry's Beach Talent Show Acts *1. " Piano Man" (with Harry and Billy) *5. "Put Your Little Foot, Right There" (with Harry, Billy, Amy, Steve, Sherrie, Earl and Stinky) *8. "Oh, Sherrie" (with Steve, Harry, Earl and Amy because Sherrie's coming back) *10. " We Are The World (with everybody) Also Known for Stephen Squirrelsky: *He is one of Stephen and Andrew's friends and Harry's pet dog. Gallery Living Books - Harry and the Haunted House - Amy 08.png Living Books - Harry and the Haunted House - Amy 06.png Quotes Amy Fourpaws the New Dog-Sitter (Season 1, Episode 2, March 31, 1995) *Harry D. Rabbit: It's my next-door neighbor Amy Fourpaws. She can help me. Amy, Amy, Amy, Amy, Amy, Amy Fourpaws! *Amy Fourpaws: (first line) Hi, Harry, I'm back and who is that anyway? *Harry D. Rabbit: Oh it's Spot my dog. *Amy Fourpaws: Hi, Spot, my name's Amy Fourpaws by the way. *Spot: (barking) *Harry D. Rabbit: He wants to come with me, but dogs are not allowed in fancy restaurants. *Amy Fourpaws: I'll keep an eye on him. *Kathy Rabbit: Harry, we don't want you to be late. Hurry up! *Harry D. Rabbit: Okay, Mom, I'm coming. Amy, do me a favor. While my family and I are out for dinner, will you keep an eye on Spot? *Amy Fourpaws: Yes I'll keep both eyes on him. He'll be perfectly safe with me. *Harry D. Rabbit: (before leaving to dinner with his family) Good. Trivia *His appearances in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels are Hoodwinked!, Beauty and the Grizzly Bear, The Rescuers, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 4, The Rescuers Down Under, The Secret of NIMH, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 6, The Little Mer-Lioness 2: Return to the Sea, Skunkules, Home on the Range, Kermit's Winter Wonderland, The Little Jungle Boy, Kermiladdin 2: The Return of McLeach, AiAi the Monkey and A Day for George, The Reindeer and the Deer, Animal Story 2, AiAi the Monkey's Grand Adventure: The Search for Tails, A Cartoon Character's Life, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 7, Here Comes Winnie the Pooh, Animals, Inc, Simba 2, Miss Bianca and the Bernard 2: Fievel's Adventure, FernGully: The Last Rainforest, A Pooh in Central Park, Bubblesrella 2: Dreams Come True, The Brave Little Piglet, Kung Fu Owen, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 8, The Thomas O'Malley Movie, Kermit Returns, Fievel the Red Nosed Mouse and The Island of Misfits, Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 9, and Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs and will even be in more spoof travels. Category:Males Category:Living Books Characters Category:Characters Category:Rabbit family Category:Left Category:Pets Category:Puppies Category:Everywhere Pets Category:Journey Fans Category:Journey Lovers Category:Main Characters Category:Elephant Lovers Category:Pet Puppies Category:Dogs Category:Pet Dogs Category:Billy Joel fans Category:Steve Perry fans Category:Fictional Dogs Category:Heroes Category:Dogs with dog-sitters Category:Main Heroes Category:Harry and Friends Category:Omnivores Category:Journey Kids Category:Main Co-Deuteragonists Category:Co-Deuteragonists Category:Friends Of Protagonists Category:Main Deuteragonists Category:Deuteragonists Category:Friends Of Deuteragonists Category:Friends Of Tritagonists Category:Dog Heroes Category:Heroes with Weapons Category:Spot Songs Category:National Pet Day Winners Category:National Pet Day Category:Winners Of National Pet Day Category:32nd Annual National Pet Day Contestants Category:32nd Annual National Pet Day Winners Category:Hosts Of Harry's Beach Talent Show Category:Talenters Of Harry's Beach Talent Show Category:Harry's Beach Talent Show Hosts Category:Harry's Beach Talent Show Talenters Category:Boys Category:Animals Category:Harry and the Haunted House Characters Category:Harry and Friends Characters